Dark Secrets of a Noble Clan
by Hotaru Nakama
Summary: Hisana and Byakuya always wanted children, but she died before they ever became parents.. or so Byakuya thought. But what happens if Hisana did give birth and the clan went to great lengths to hide it? Hisana/Byakuya, eventual Bya/Ren. M for later chaps.
1. The Deception

**A/N: **Here is something a bit different from me. I will be updating this and 'You're The Only One' as often as I can. Hope you enjoy it! By the way, credit goes to Spunky0ne for the spirit chamber and reiatsu idea for Hisana's pregnancy. I appreciate you so much approving my use of it, Spunky!

**Warnings**: Yaoi, quite angsty, sexual themes and possible later mpreg.

* * *

><p><em>Fifty years ago<em>

"_All right, Hisana-sama, now just relax and let me do the rest," the chief healer of the Kuchiki medical staff, Hiroshi instructed the clan leader's wife as she lie on a table in the infirmary, sweaty and trembling from the exhaustion of labor, just moments from giving birth._

_Hisana nodded meekly, closing her eyes and panting softly as she tried to relax herself. **Byakuya-sama, I wish you were here... **she whispered sadly in her mind, a tear sliding down one flushed cheek. But, of course he couldn't be, they'd sent him away before they induced her labor. She hadn't even been able to tell her husband that she was pregnant with his child, the Kuchiki elders had threatened if she told anyone they would terminate her pregnancy and have her marriage to Byakuya annulled. Because shinigami women bodies are different than human females and the baby grew inside a spirit chamber instead of a womb in reiatsu form, they'd ordered a healer to use a special medical kido spell on her so that she wouldn't show as in a normal pregnancy, so it was easier to conceal from Byakuya. **It pains me so much to have deceived you, my darling, I know how deeply you have desired to be a father. I hope someday you will forgive me for keeping this secret, but I cannot bear to lose you and our child both. My hope is that, although I am dying and must leave you soon, that possibly one day you will find our child and know that our love has survived even if I have not. **_

_She flinched, releasing a soft breath of discomfort as Hiroshi placed his hands over her abdomen and raised his power gently, enveloping the reiatsu within her and beginning to extract it, feeling the little life force trying to pull away from the reiatsu it seemed to instinctively realize was not its father. She clutched Byakuya's head of the household staff and her close friend, Sukina's hand and listened to her softly whispered encouragement as she stroked Hisana's knuckles with her thumb. On her other side was Byakuya's grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, who watched with troubled eyes and dabbed Hisana's sweaty forehead with a cool, wet cloth as the healer finally managed to get hold of the baby's reiatsu and lifted it into his arms. A light flared around them, then it faded and in its place was a small newborn girl who loosed a loud squawk and then began to cry loudly. Hisana smiled at Sukina tiredly, lifting her head to see her daughter better, smiling at the baby's resemblence to both her and Byakuya: delicate porcelain skin and surprisingly thick raven tresses, and the signature big, smoky gray Kuchiki eyes, but hers had a thin ring of violet right around the pupils. _

"_She is beautiful," Ginrei said quietly, watching the healers first check his great-granddaughter to make sure that she was perfectly healthy, then swaddled her in soft, warm blankets._

_Hisana managed to sit up against the pillows with Sukina's help, then reached out for her daughter. "Onegai, can I hold my baby? Just for a moment," she pleaded, tears pricking her violet-blue eyes. _

_Hiroshi started toward the bed, then stopped when he saw the stern expressions of the Kuchiki elders who hovered in the doorway. _

"_Onegai," Hisana begged them again._

"_You may have five minutes," Head Elder Noburu Kuchiki said gruffly, then stalked out of the room into the hall with the others to discuss things._

_Hiroshi nodded and placed the baby in Lady Kuchiki's outstretched arms, then stepped back to give mother and daughter the only time they had left together._

"_What a precious little one," Sukina crooned as she sat beside her friend, slipping her pinky finger into the infant's tiny, balled up fist. "My lady, she needs a name," she reminded Hisana._

"_Oh, yes..." Hisana said softly, chewing her lip as she contemplated. "Hikuya, a combination of Byakuya-sama and my names. Because she is all the best parts of us both."_

_Sukina smiled and looked up at Ginrei and Hiroshi, but her smile died on her lips when she saw their solemn looks. "I think that is perfect, my lady," she told Hisana softly._

_Hisana nodded, then covered herself with a blanket to feed Hikuya, managing to finish and burp the baby before Elder Noburu came back in with another member of the Kuchiki council and Tanaka, Byakuya's most trusted friend and head of the security team at the manor, whom also happened to be Sukina's husband._

"_You've had the time you requested, now you must relinquish her to us. Tanaka, collect the child," Noburu instructed, glaring at Hisana as the woman began to cry and looked down at her baby one last time._

_Tanaka reluctantly stepped forward, bowing to Hisana as he bent down to gather Hikuya into his arms. "Gomen nasai, lady Hisana-sama. I hope you will forgive me for this someday," he whispered regretfully to her._

"_It is not your fault, Tanaka-san, there is nothing for me to forgive," Hisana sniffled, kissing Hikuya's little cheek as she handed her over to the guard. "Sayonara, my sweet Hikuya, aishiteru yo. Know that your tou-san and I love you very, very much. I so wish he could have seen you just once, and maybe someday he will."_

_Tanaka bowed again and straightened up with the small bundle in his arms, giving Sukina a small kiss before he followed Noburu and the other elder, Daichi from the room._

_Ginrei sighed sadly and patted Hisana's arm gently before turning and leaving the room as well. When they were all gone, Hisana folded herself over and began to cry into her arms while Sukina stroked her hair soothingly and rubbed her back._

"_Do not despair, Hisana-sama," the maid whispered in her friend's ear. "Takana-san and I know a couple in Inuzuri, a healer and his wife, they are dear friends and very trustworthy. He has arranged for them to take and care for Hikuya, so she will be in good hands. Tanaka would never let harm come to your and Byakuya-sama's child, he will make sure that she is safe before he leaves her," she promised, squeezing Hisana's hand._

_Hisana sniffled and nodded, squeezing the servant's hand in return and giving her a small, hopeful smile. "Arigatou, Sukina-san, I do not know what Byakuya-sama and I would do without you and Tanaka-san."_

_Sukina smiled and planted a kiss on her friend's forehead, then rose from the bed. "I will make you some tea and something to eat, then I will take my leave of you for the night so you can get some rest. Byakuya-sama is expected home from his mission sometime early tomorrow morning."_

_Hisana nodded and settled back in bed, turning her eyes toward the bedroom window and gazing out at the moon as Sukina left. Her heart ached as she thought of her daughter, her arms feeling unbearably empty without a child to hold in them, and allowed a few more tears to fall down her cheeks. When Sukina returned with a tray of tea and food she found Hisana curled on her side around the pillows, so she went over and tucked the blankets around her chin and left quietly._

* * *

><p><em>Tanaka followed Noburu and Daichi, holding Hikuya close to his chest and trying to comfort the softly crying newborn. The men stopped outside the Kuchiki manor gates where Tanaka turned to face the elders and awaited their instructions.<em>

"_You will take the half-breed brat into Rukongai and leave her on the doorstep of the first orphanage you come across. Do nothing more and come right home, and try not to be seen by anyone. If we discover you have deviated from these instructions, your punishment will be great and you and your peasant wife will be banished from the manor, do you understand?" Noburu narrowed his eyes at Tanaka, who nodded and bowed._

"_Hai, sir, I will do exactly as I am told and return as soon as possible," Tanaka swore to the elders, then shunpoed off toward Inuzuri. He didn't slow until he reached the run-down, dirty streets of the district that was once Hisana's home, walking until he reached a small, weather-worn cottage near the district's edge, glancing around to make sure no one saw as he lay the baby on the steps._

"_Gomen nasai, little one," he whispered, kissing the infant's forehead. "I hope your tou-san will not hate me for this when he discovers what we've done. I promise you one day I will bring him to you so that you may be reunited, and together we will find a way to bring you back home," the young, green-eyed man stood up, gave a soft whistle, then quickly shunpoed back toward the Siereitei._

_A porch light came on and an elderly man opened the door, looking around, then down at the baby now wailing on his doorstep, tightly wrapped in warm blankets. He knelt down and scooped her up, crooning and whispering to her soothingly as he rocked back and forth on his feet, then watched as a piece of paper fell out of the newborn's blanket. He stooped back down and picked it up, reading the words._

_**Hikuya Kuchiki**, it read in decorative print._

"_So, you've come to us at last, little Hikuya," Yoshiro smiled warmly, carrying the baby inside from the cold night._

* * *

><p><em>Hisana stirred in the early hours of the morning as a warm body slid in bed next to her, and her husband's strong arms pulled her against his side, his warm lips brushing over her cheek.<em>

"_Byakuya-sama," she said sleepily, curling up against him and blinking up at his handsome, young face, a pang going through her heart when she looked into his gray eyes, like their daughter's except without the ring of lilac._

"_Hello, my darling," he murmured, this time claiming her lips in a tender kiss. "I have missed you so," he ran his fingers through her shoulder-length raven hair and gazed into her eyes. "You look troubled. Are you feeling unwell? Shall I go and find a healer?"_

"_No, no," she whispered, hating that her voice broke ever so slightly and that tears rose in her eyes as she tried to nuzzle into his neck so he wouldn't see. "I am fine, I have just missed you as well, and I am glad to have you home."_

_Byakuya's lips curled into a soft smile, brushing his lips over her temple as he held her close while she fell back asleep, though he stayed awake, watching her a bit worriedly. **You looked so upset tonight, darling. What is troubling you so deeply that you cannot tell me?**_

_The clan leader eventually joined his wife in sleep, blissfully unaware of what secrets his clan and wife were holding from him. _


	2. Memories of Spring

Byakuya Kuchiki made his way from the Kuchiki manor to the sixth division headquarters, choosing to walk instead of flash-stepping so he could enjoy the warm, lovely spring day. He knew he was already late getting to the office, but there was good reason for his rare bout of tardiness; he'd spent the morning talking to his wife in the shrine he erected in back of the manor, as he always did on the anniversary of her death. It was hard to believe it had been more than fifty years ago that he'd been sitting in at the edge of the bed as his most beloved drew her last struggling breath as the first of the cherry blossoms were blooming on the trees outside. The memories of that day were still so vivid and tangible to him, as if they'd happened yesterday; her weak, cold hand that he cradled in his own, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. The dryness of her skin that had always been so creamy and soft beneath the kisses he brushed across her forehead, lips and fingertips. How her gentle, sweet voice was so hoarse and strained as she begged his forgiveness for being such a burden to him, words that cut him deeper than even Gin Ichimaru's zanpakuto had pierced his chest. It was the last day he allowed himself to surrender to tears, and then promised himself that he would never let himself be vulnerable to such agony ever again.

_And I held firm to that vow until Rukia came into my life, and I once again allowed myself to recklessly put myself in danger of getting burned again, _the clan leader sighed to himself and tried to calm his riled thoughts with deep inhales of the sweet, sakura laced breeze and the heat of the sun on his back. A low branch of a tree swept in front of him, yielding one small cherry blossom bud which the noble plucked off and tucked it into his taichou's haori. Fingering the delicate petals of the cherry blossom, he cast his smoky eyes to the ground and let his mind wander back even further.

_It was the night of his eighteenth birthday and his attendant had just led him back to his room after the coronation ceremony and reception where he was named the leader of the Kuchiki clan. After waving off his attendant, Kaito when the younger male offered to help the new clan leader bathe and get ready for bed, he stepped into the dressing area that was adjacent to his bedroom, gazing into the mirror. A petulant scowl darkened the young man's soft, handsome features as he looked himself up and down with disdain. The kenseikan his grandfather had placed in his hair bit down annoyingly on his scalp, giving him what he feared was the beginning of a migraine. He quickly untangled it from his shoulder-length raven hair and tossed it uncaringly onto his nightstand, smirking in satisfaction when he heard the clink it made. **I hope I broke the damned, rotten thing**. Next he unwound the pale green ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu from his throat and tossed it onto the floor, treating it like the noose of silk he saw it as, just another way his elders were trying to strangle the life out of him._

_**Their strict rules and stuffy lifestyle is not for me, just as it was not for Tou-san**.** We have wild and free spirits that cannot be subdued and concealed in their gilded cage**. **They believe that because I worked so hard that it was my sincere goal to be a strong leader**...** But I only listened to them and did as I was told so I would not dishonor the Kuchiki name**._

_He walked from the dressing area back into his bedroom, dropping to his knees as he rummaged through his bottom drawer for the heavy, thick cloak his grandfather gave him, slipping it around him and pulling the hood up over his face. Then he went out the balcony door and leapt down silently into the gardens, shunpoing while keeping his reiatsu masked so he wouldn't be spotted by the manor security guards. He made his way stealthily across the estate, keeping his guard up as he made his way into the stables where Ginrei kept his stallion. _

_The pure, snow-white horse raised its head as he fed on oats and hay in his food barrel, his ears twitching curiously at Byakuya as the young heir approached._

_Byakuya quickly grabbed his saddle and bridle, hurriedly tacking the stallion before climbing onto his back. He leaned forward, running a gentle hand along the horse's soft neck as he whispered to him, "Take me to Inuzuri, Yuki."_

_The stallion whinnied quietly, stamping his front legs on the ground as Byakuya turned him toward the trail that led away from the manor, gently kicking him into a gallop. Yuki sped up to a flash-step, finally making it out the Kuchiki estate gates and into the streets of the Siereitei, running all the way to the Rukongai where Byakuya slowed him to walk. The Kuchiki heir eventually dismounted, leading the stallion through the dilapidated streets of Inuzuri, glancing around at the people huddled together around fires in trashcans or trying to find shelter in old, abandoned buildings, all staring at him with baleful, hollow eyes. _

_**Somehow, I feel they know I do not belong here even without any of the markings of my nobility,** Byakuya thought gloomily. He kept his eyes cast at the ground, tightening his control on his reiatsu in hopes that he would not stick out. His heart ached at the sight of all the hungry, poor denizens of the district, hating to see all the suffering. **But still, in my eyes they have a more desirable existence than I, because for all they lack in riches, they possess the one thing I long for more than anything; freedom. Their lives are difficult, but they are their own for them to decide what to do with them. My life has already been predetermined by my elders, I have no choices in any of it.** He sighed heavily, gently pulling Yuki along, not sure where he was going but knowing he did not want to go back. _

_Suddenly, he bumped into someone and sent them pitching forward, the pitcher of water in their hand crashing and breaking on the ground. Byakuya gasped, releasing Yuki and scrambling to help the young, short raven-haired woman up._

"_Gomen nasai!" He exclaimed, grasping her too thin shoulders and gently setting her back on her feet. "I – I must not have been paying attention where I was going, I apologize deeply. Onegai, let me help get you some more water."_

"_It's all right," she said in a soft, timid voice, meeting his eyes shyly. Byakuya caught his breath as he looked into her wide, periwinkle eyes and studied her dirt-covered but lovely face. He was instantly taken with her beauty and the warmth he felt radiating from her. "You don't have to do that, I'm fine. Arigatou." She turned and bent down to begin picking up the broken shards of her pitcher, but suddenly doubled over and grabbed her chest, going into a coughing fit._

"_Oh," Byakuya said, alarmed, bending down to help her. "Are you okay? Here, let me."_

"_I – I'm okay, really, thank you," she said, then stopped cold when she turned to look at him and saw that he'd lowered the hood of his cloak, revealing his face. She stared at him in awe, unable to recall a time when she had ever seen someone so handsome in her life. His slate gray eyes, like pools of liquid silver, froze her in place as they gazed upon her with not pity, but concern and kindess. Raven black, slightly layered tresses fell around his almost delicate face, ending just below his shoulders. She didn't even realize her mouth had dropped open. _

"_Is something wrong?" Byakuya asked slightly nervously, handing her the pieces of broken clay before slowly climbing to his feet with her._

"_I – Iie," she stammered, a lovely blush creeping up her neck and coloring her cheeks. Byakuya smiled at her then and she nearly fainted._

"_Listen, I really do feel bad about what happened. Will you let me escort you to where you live, then I can go and collect more water to bring to you? I can also get some food, I have a little money with me."_

_She bit her lip, tucking a piece of hair that hung down and split in front of her face behind her ear. "I don't even know your name..."_

"_Of course," he chuckled softly, shaking his head at his own foolishness. "Onegai, forgive my rudeness, I am Byakuya," he said, deciding to omit his surname, bowing to her._

"_I am pleased to meet you, Byakuya-sama. My name is Hisana," she introduced herself with a soft smile. _

_He returned her smile, finding his own cheeks aflame with heat as he lifted her hand and kissed her fingers lightly."The pleasure is all mine, Hisana-san," he patted Yuki's side. "Would you like to ride with me back to your place? Don't worry, Yuki can be somewhat cantankerous at times, but generally he is very nice."_

_Yuki released an equine sound of annoyance, nudging Byakuya's shoulder and nipped at him playfully. Hisana laughed as Byakuya swatted back at the horse, then gently lifted her onto the stallion's back and climbed up himself. "Hold onto my waist, all right?" He instructed, looping her arms around his midsection, trying not to pay attention to the twinge of emotion her touch sparked in him. _

_Hisana smiled and nodded. "Okay," she agreed, hugging him from behind and lightly resting her chin on his shoulder, taking in his scent as they began walking. He smelled intoxicatingly of cherry blossoms mixed with a deeper, more masculine scent underneath. She directed him through the district to a small cottage at the edge of town, pointing to it. "That is my home."_

_Byakuya nodded, leading Yuki over to the doorstep before helping Hisana down and dismounting beside her, then tied him up and went inside with her. The entire house was about the size of his bedroom at the manor, but it was homey and welcoming, and a fire in the fireplace kept the place considerably warm. He glanced around at the miniscule furniture, spotting a crib in the corner._

"_Do you have a child?" He asked curiously, watching her go into the small kitchen to grab another pitcher. _

_She stopped dead in her tracks, her shoulders visibly tensing up. She looked at the crib sadly, then answered in a wavering voice, "N – Not anymore."_

_Byakuya frowned, watching her worriedly as she wiped her eyes, then went back to rummaging through the cupboards. "Gomen nasai, I shouldn't have asked."_

_She turned back with a pitcher, smiling bravely as she walked over and handed it to him."Iie, don't worry, it's okay. The well is a few blocks down, and there is a noodle shop nearby if you want to stop there," she blushed a bit at how forward she was being, then said, "I feel guilty, Byakuya-sama, you have offered to help me but I have nothing to offer you in return. What is it I can do for you?"_

_He thought for a moment, then replied, "Let me eat with you and enjoy the pleasure of your company."_

_She smiled, her cheeks turning even more red. "That's all you want?"_

"_That's all," he agreed, smiling back at her._

_She smiled and happily agreed to his request, leading him to the door. _

"_Try not to break this one," she called after him teasingly, laughing._

_He looked back at her and laughed, then went to retrieve the water and bought their meal, then returned to find Hisana outside feeding Yuki and petting him. He stopped a short distance away, watching her moonlit form and thinking once again how incredibly beautiful she was in a perfectly simplistic way. Somehow he knew that after tonight he would never be the same again._

Byakuya released a trembling sigh, the images of that time slowly fading as he approached the sixth division office. They ended up spending that entire night together, eating and talking. He'd never felt more at ease with anyone in his life, and it began the love affair that would turn into the greatest, and ultimately most tragic thing in his entire life. For the next six months he went to her each night, getting to know the kind, beautiful woman that had so easily accepted him for who he was, not because of any title within his clan or the Gotei 13, but the real man he was underneath it all. He also met her best friend, Sukina and Tanaka, Sukina's husband who both lived with Hisana.

As he expected the first night he met her, life was never the same again.

"Hey there, Taichou," his fukutaichou said when he entered the office, looking up from the stack of papers he was poring over. The crimson-haired man stood up, "Would you like some tea?"

Byakuya nodded, sitting down at his own desk and picking up his pen. "Hai, Renji, arigatou."

Renji nodded and bowed to him, then went down the hall to the kitchen to make the tea. Byakuya attempted to focus on his work, but his attention was drawn outside to the blossoming trees, still lost in his memories. He barely even felt the solitary tear that slid down one porcelain cheek, his heart aching for everything he had lost.

"Here's your tea, Taichou."

Renji's voice startled him from his thoughts and he reached up quickly to brush the wetness off his face, but not before Renji saw.

"Taichou, are you... okay? You're... You're crying!"


	3. Where I Long To Be

"_Taichou, are you... okay? You're... You're crying!"_

"I am not crying," Byakuya objected sternly. "My eyes watered because I am overly tired. With the Siereitei in recovery from the war, and Soutaichou increasing my workload as punishment for my battle with Zaraki and losing that cheap haori, I have been extremely busy."

"I – I know, Kuchiki-taichou, but I saw you..." Renji argued.

The noble's reiatsu flared warningly. "You didn't see anything!" He snapped angrily, then reigned in control of his emotions and spoke more quietly, "Go back to your work, Abarai, just leave me be."

Renji opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when his taichou glared at him in annoyance, raising his spiritual pressure again. "Fine," he grumbled in frustration, stomping back across the room and flopping down at his desk, his own reiatsu burning hotly. _After everything we've been through as taichou and fukutaichou, you'd think he could open up to me a little. But, no, not Kuchiki-taichou, he's too high and mighty to let an insignificant scrub like me into his life. I don't know why I even bother anymore when I just get my fuckin' head bit off for tryin' to be nice..._

"Abarai," Byakuya said coolly. "Will you please calm your reiatsu? My desk is shaking and I fear it is about to upset my inkpot, and I'd hate to distract you from that stack of paperwork to clean it up."

Renji gritted his teeth so hard that his jaw cracked. "Yes, taichou," he ground out roughly, struggling to calm his temper.

"Arigatou," the noble replied with a touch of sarcasm, going back to his own stack of reports that needed his signature.

The two worked in silence for a long time after that, both eventually relaxing as they forgot about their dispute and focused on the work in front of them. Renji eventually finished the last of his reports and got up, grabbing Zabimaru before he left to go and see to the squad training, heading from the room without a word. Byakuya watched him leave beneath the fall of raven hair in front of his eyes, nearly calling the redhead back to apologize to him for being so short-tempered earlier, but in the end stayed silent. When Renji disappeared around the side of the office building, the noble heir set down his pen and rubbed his eyes tiredly, heaving out a sigh. What he'd told Renji wasn't entirely untrue, he was horrendously tired. The clan was coming down on him lately about taking a new spouse to procreate an heir. Rukia had become preoccupied with going to the world of the living to look in on Kurosaki, who couldn't see her anymore, and was becoming increasingly depressed over it. Soutaichou-Yamamoto, it seemed, had it out for him and went out of his way to pile on extra duties and grunt work for the noble on account of his 'reckless, irresponsible behavior'. On top of missing Hisana more than ever, he couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten a decent night's sleep.

There were a couple more documents left to write and sign, so he picked them up and took them into his personal quarters, changing into a more comfortable yukata before crawling into the large, soft bed and curling up. He continued working a while longer, but laying in such a warm, comfortable bed quickly made him sleepy and he drifted off, the pen and paper still in his hand.

"_Ready?" He called to the children. "San... Ni... Ichi... GO!" _

_He and the group of children burst forward, he using his flash-step to race them to the building they'd designated as the finishing line. Glancing around, he saw two of the children right on his heels and slowed his shunpo slightly, allowing them to catch up and flank him, at last allowing the young girl, Megumi to pass him at the last minute and win. She giggled and shrieked happily as Hisana, waiting for them at the 'finish line', picked her up and spun her around, congratulating her. Byakuya smiled as he watched them, then looked down at the girl's pouting brother, Kentaro._

"_Don't look so glum," Byakuya said gently, ruffling the young boy's sandy hair. "Your speed is quite impressive for someone your age, you could become one of the masters of shunpo among the shinigami someday. Do you have any other powers that you are aware of?"_

"_Well, I have some healing abilities, sometimes the local doctor calls on me for help," he replied, his almond-shaped hazel eyes glimmering with hope. "Do you really think I could be a shinigami, Byakuya-sama?"_

"_If you really do have the healing abilities you say, I think you should attempt the entrance exam at the Academy when you're old enough. The fourth division could really use the help," the noble answered, smiling at the boy's enthusiasm. He vaguely remembered a time when he was that excited at the idea of becoming a Soul Reaper. "Promise me you'll try?"_

"_Hai, I will!" Kentaro agreed. "Arigatou, Byakuya-sama!"_

_Hisana smiled, taking the noble's hand as they walked back to the orphanage, carrying Megumi on her hip. They loved to come visit the children as often as they could, both of them loving to play with them and care for them as much as they could for the limited time they had. Before they left Byakuya always made sure to leave a small contribution to them as well, leaving food or money so they could have what they needed for a while longer, knowing even the places who kept them had trouble making ends meet sometimes. The young clan leader cherished the time he and Hisana spent with the youth of Inuzuri, the innocent souls who didn't care who you were or what your status was as long as you were willing to play a game with them or tell them a story. It was one of the few times other than being alone with Hisana that he could let his guard down._

_With pressure mounting from the clan for him to progress quickly in the military, and being forced to practice the etiquette and diplomacy of the noble society almost constantly, Byakuya found himself fleeing to his love in Inuzuri, staying longer and longer at each stretch. Currently he'd been away from the manor for a week, ignoring the frantic, angry hell butterflies from his grandfather and managing to elude the guards sent from the manor to find him. Part of him contemplated never going back at all, let one of his cousins take over the clan. If he didn't have such love for his grandfather and desire to make him proud, he would have simply faked his death, left his family name and status behind him to live in Inuzuri and simply be Byakuya. Hisana's Byakuya. _

_The sun was sinking low in the horizon by the time they finally left the orphanage. Upon arriving back with Megumi, Kentaro and their friends, the other children descended upon the noble, pulling him down on a chair in the large room where they all slept two to a bed, demanding one of Byakuya's stories. After settling them down, Byakuya regaled them with one of his favorite tales about the spirit king from one of the thousands of books kept in the vast Kuchiki library, Hisana listening as raptly to him as the children. Eventually his warm, soothing voice lulled them to sleep, then he and Hisana tucked each of them in and left, retrieving Yuki before they started for home. They often brought the stallion to give the kids rides on his back along the streets, and even the more shy, quiet ones bonded quickly to the horse. Yuki, of course, loved the attention._

_Byakuya led Yuki by the reigns, his other arm looped around Hisana's waist, the woman slightly wobbling tiredly as she held onto him. These trips often wore her out in her condition, which the doctor in town had explained to him was a rare lung disease, but on this night she looked especially worn out._

"_Are you all right, darling?" The noble inquired softly, a soft frown on his delicate features. Yuki halted and looked back as well. "Perhaps you should let Yuki carry you back."_

"_Iie," she objected quietly, though her voice wavered and she stumbled slightly. "I – I'm..." But before she could finish, her violet eyes fluttered close and she dropped at his feet._

"_Hisana!" The heir gasped as he knelt down beside her, touching her face which felt ghastly hot to the touch. "My darling!" He called her again, but when she only whimpered softly as one hand came up to clutch desperately at his shihakusho, he quickly mounted the stallion with his unconscious love in his arms, then sent him in a swift gallop toward her cottage._

_Once back home, Byakuya slid down from Yuki's back still holding the sick young woman tightly in his arms, commanding the horse to go and bring a healer back. The snowy-white stallion neighed frantically, shunpoing off toward the home of the Inuzuri town healer. Meanwhile, Byakuya carried Hisana inside, gathering a bowl of cool water and a cloth, then carried her to the bedroom they now shared and gently laid her down. She released a pained moan, her teeth chattering from the chill of her fever as she reached for him desperately._

"_Shh, be still, watashi no koi," he soothed, dipping the cloth in the bowl, wiping off her burning face and down her neck. "That's it, just relax, I've got you. Yuki is going to bring Minoru-san, everything will be okay."_

"_B – Byakuya-sama..." She whispered in a hoarse, weak voice, "I – I'm s – so sorry..." Then covered her mouth with her arm, beginning a harsh coughing fit._

"_Do not try to speak anymore, dearest," he chided kindly, continuing to run the cool water over her skin, trying to bring down her fever._

_At last he caught the sound of clopping hooves approaching, then the Inuzuri healer called into the house, "Byakuya-sama? Hisana-san?"_

"_We are in the bedroom, Minoru-san," Byakuya called back to him, waiting as the healer entered and came over to stand beside the bed. "We were coming back home from the orphanage when she became suddenly ill and fainted. Her fever is very high despite my efforts to bring it down, and her breathing is extremely labored."_

_The healer nodded, his brow knit together in concern as he leaned over the raven-haired woman, extending his hands over her as he examined her with his reiatsu. He sent a stream of green healing energy into her chest, calming her inflamed lungs, then reached into the medical bag he'd brought with him, drawing up a syringe of medication and injecting it into her arm to bring down her raging fever. The noble sat quietly at her side, holding her hand gently in his as he watched the doctor work. Hisana moaned again, her head falling to the side as the medication began to make her drowsy, but remained still. Minoru continued working to stabilize her, finally settling back and watching as she relaxed, her breath finally evening out. Byakuya stroked her cheek, relieved to feel it was cool. _

"_Arigatou, Minoru-san," the noble said gratefully, looking up at the elderly man._

"_You are most welcome, Byakuya-sama, this just seemed to be a particularly bad 'spell' for her, but I think she will recover by morning. Just let her rest and make sure that she gets plenty of fluids, and infuse some healing reiatsu into her lungs if she has any difficulty breathing again. I am going to leave some medication to help with her symptoms. While she is sleeping, why don't you come out with me and I will give you instructions on how to administer it to her?"_

_Byakuya nodded, planting a kiss on Hisana's forehead before following Minoru out to the front room, sitting down at the small table where they usually ate their meals. "I have a feeling there is more than medication regimens that you want to discuss with me," he said solemnly, bracing himself for the news he knew was inevitably coming._

"_I'm afraid not," Minoru answered sadly. "Hisana-san's condition is deteriorating more quickly than even I could have anticipated when I diagnosed her. Her lungs are in very poor condition, and the rest of her body is shutting down along with them. She requires more intensive treatment than I am capable of giving her, and even if she received adequate treatment I don't believe it would make much of a difference with how far her illness has progressed. She may live a few more years, but it will not be very long. Gomen nasai, Byakuya-sama, there is nothing more any of us can do for her. She is dying."_

_The young heir swallowed thickly, fighting against the tears that welled up in his dark, smoky eyes, forcing himself to take a breath although it felt like a million bricks were just laid on his chest. "I understand," he said calmly. "Arigatou for everything you've done for her up to this point, we both have deeply appreciated it."_

"_I only wish I could do more," the kindly old healer answered, then began showing Byakuya the medications he wanted to prescribe for Hisana and telling him what to give her and when. When they were finished, Minoru stood up and bowed to Byakuya. "If she worsens or you need any help, do not hesitate to send for me."_

_Byakuya nodded, bowing his head respectfully back to the other man. "I will," he promised, showing Minoru to the door and watching him pat Yuki on the neck before heading back in the direction of his house. After he was gone, Byakuya went back inside and closed the door, slumping against it as he struggled to reign in his storming emotions. _

_With a shaky breath, he forced himself up-right and back down the hall to their room where Hisana slept, pausing once again in the doorway to take in her form; her soft raven-hair almost looking like a midnight halo around her head, her pale skin luminescent in the twilight, long eyelashes fluttering against her cheek now and then. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, listened to how much easier she breathed since Minoru's visit, and felt a sudden wave of defiance wash over him. **I will not let her die. She has become my life, the beat of my heart and the breath of my lungs, and I will not allow something like this to rip me away from the only thing that's ever mattered to me. No matter what I have to do, even if it costs me everything, I'm going to keep her with me. There is no other choice.**_

_Turning off the light and drawing the heavy curtains closed, he dressed in a sleeping yukata before climbing into bed and pulling Hisana close to his chest. Her scent filled his nose as he buried his face into her hair, feeling their hearts thumping steadily together, as one. Running a hand up and down her back gently, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep, comforted by her warmth and his own new-found resolve._

"_Aishiteru yo, Hisana," he whispered into her ear, brushing his lips over the delicate lobe. _

_She did not wake, but he felt her arms slide around him and tighten, clinging to him. "Arigatou, Byakuya-sama. Aishiteru yo."_

_The next morning he awoke to find her still asleep, as Minoru expected she would be, and planted a soft kiss on her lips before he got up and went out to brush, feed, and water Yuki before he started their breakfast. He stood outside in the warm sunlight of the fresh morning, a kind of melancholy peace falling over him as he scraped the dirt from Yuki's hooves and ran and brush through his silken pure white fur, when suddenly he felt a menacing reiatsu approach and heard the gruff voice that sent a shiver up his spine._

"_Byakuya-sama."_

_Yuki lifted his head and released a nervous huff as Byakuya slowly turned around, his eyes steely and hard. "Elder Noboru-san," he answered in stiff greeting._

"_So, this is where you've been, Byakuya-sama," the noble's uncle sneered condescendingly. "Slumming it with the common street trash. And what have you been doing here all this time? Did you find a commoner whore to fuck?"_

_Byakuya's reiatsu spiked dangerously, Senbonzakura manifesting in his hand. "How dare you speak to your clan leader in such a vile manner! I should cut off your tongue. As for what I've been doing here, that is none of your concern, oji-san. Now if you do not wish this conversation to end up violently, you best cease and desist, and go home."_

"_You loathesome, contemptuous brat!" Noboru shouted back, engaging his nephew swiftly, their katanas clanging as they met. "You are a disgrace to the Kuchiki name, I will never understand why Ginrei-sama chose such a disappointment as clan leader instead of my son. But, either way, I have come to bring you back to pay for your transgressions. Now you will come with me, or I will cut you down where you stand and tell the clan I found you dead in these filthy streets!"_

_Byakuya glared back into his uncle's cold, hateful gray eyes, ready to strike back when suddenly Hisana's weak voice came from behind them. "B – Byakuya-sama?"_

_The young noble's eyes widened as he turned around, seeing her barely standing on shaky legs as she leaned against the doorway. "Hisana... Watashi no koi, go back inside, onegai."_

_Noboru laughed bitterly. "So, you **do **have a filthy, street rat whore! Weren't there any other whores that were a bit more appealing, Byakuya-sama? She is a rather pitiful sight, it appears you were given the fish at the bottom of the barrel, so to speak. Very befitting of someone as lowly and pathetic as you, nephew!"_

_Byakuya's reiatsu burned heavily, causing a bright pink light to glow around him, Senbonzakura screaming for vengeance and blood in his mind, though he kept himself and the spirit restrained. "Urusai, you insolent, disgusting speck!"_

_Hisana's eyes filled with tears of worry for her love, frowning at the man. "W – Who is this man, Byakuya-sama? W – Why is he here?"_

_The heir sighed quietly. "He is my oji-san, Noboru Kuchiki. He has come to return me to my clan in the Siereitei, because I have left them without a leader and broken many rules in being here."_

"_Kuchiki...?" She repeated softly, frowning at the familiarity of the surname. Realization dawned on her face, quickly replaced by a complete, utter devastation that shattered Byakuya inside. "I – Iie..."_

"_Are you saying she did not know who you were, that you are the leader of the most powerful, wealthy, renowned clan in all of the Siereitei? Oh, Byakuya-sama, that is simply rich! Well, forgive me for being the bearer of bad news, Inuzuri whore, but your beloved 'Byakuya-sama' has been lying to you all along simply to escape, and probably have a good fuck now and then. Not that you look like you'd be very satisfactory in that department," Noboru chuckled darkly, his voice dripping with malice._

"_Hisana..." Byakuya said desperately, his eyes regretful and unbearably sad. "Gomen nasai, I was going to tell you, but..."_

"_Oh, come now, Byakuya-sama," Noboru interjected cruelly. "Do not sugarcoat things and hurt the woman-trash any further. Tell her the truth."_

"_I – It can't be true," Hisana sobbed, ignoring the elder Kuchiki entirely and only staring at Byakuya. "It can't be!"_

"_It is true," the young clan leader admitted in a voice barely above a whisper. "I am so sorry, watashi no koi."_

_Hisana shook her head back and forth violently, tears streaming down her pale cheeks as she turned and bolted back inside, the door slamming behind her._

"_Well, now that we've disposed of the garbage, you have no other choice but to come with me," Noboru sneered, grinning demonically._

"_I will not go anywhere with you, you filthy snake. Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Byakuya exclaimed as his uncle disengaged their blades and shunpoed away, Byakuya's katana turning to razor-sharp, pink sakura petals that he sent whirling toward Noboru, the petal blades cutting him in several places._

"_Have you gone mad? The punishment for attacking an elder is whipping and twenty-eight days in the Repentance Center! You will burn for this!" Noboru screamed in rage, bleeding shallowly from several places._

"_Any punishment is worth putting a vile monster like you in his place, you are hardly worthy of your position on the council! And you do realize that antagonizing and provoking the clan leader is also a crime which holds harsh punishments, do you not? I believe you are the only one you stands to lose here, oji-san. Now I will tell you one last time, go home and leave me be."_

"_You haven't seen the last of me, nephew! I will be back, and this time I will bring guards to detain you! The only place you'll be going in the Maggot's Nest! Mark my words, nephew, this isn't over! And as for your flea-bitten beast who brought you," the elder noble screeched, sending a large volley of kido straight at Yuki, hitting him straight in the heart._

_Byakuya released a quiet sob as he watched Yuki's eyes widen and a soft, equine sound of pain and surprise escape him before he fell in a motionless heap on the ground. "Yuki!"_

"_Next time it will be you, nephew!" Noboru screamed behind him as he shunpoed down the crowded streets of Inuzuri, leaving the stunned heir watching him._

_When Byakuya gained enough of his senses to move, he shunpoed over to his fallen stallion and dropped to his knees, extending his hands over the horse and flowing healing light into his lifeless body, pain seizing his heart as he realized Yuki was not responding. "Y – Yuki..." He cried, burying his face into the stallion's long, soft mane as tears trickled down his cheeks. "Oh, Yuki... I – I am so sorry, my friend."_

_Byakuya allowed himself to succumb to grief for a time after the spirit stallion's body slowly faded into sparkling dust, then finally got up and walked numbly into the house. Feeling as if he were walking in quicksand with every step, he made his way into the bedroom and peeked in, finding Hisana crying softly on the bed. _

"_Hisana, watashi no koi..." he said gently, making his way over and settling beside her, trying to pull her into his arms. _

_Hisana sniffled and continued to sob, resisting his embrace. _

"_Gomen, watashi no koi," he apologized, the pain evident in his voice. "I didn't mean to hurt you or make you angry with me. If you want me to leave and never return, I'll understand."_

_She gasped, looking up at him with wide, disbelieving violet-blue eyes. "A – Angry with you? I – Iie, Byakuya-sama, I am not angry, I am heartbroken. You are a noble shinigami, the leader of the most powerful clan in the Siereitei. Clearly, someone like me, as your oji-sama said, a street rat, would never be accepted with a noble clan leader... We can no longer be together."_

"_Iie, my love, iie," he shook his head, brushing her tears off her cheeks with his thumbs as he kissed her sweetly on the lips. "You are wrong, we can still be together. I don't care what any of my clan elders say, or what anyone thinks, I love you and that's all that matters. And if I were to marry you before we went back, they would have no choice to accept you as my spouse. But, if they still will not accept us, then I will simply relinquish my leadership to my cousin and come to stay here with you permanently._

"_I could never ask you to do such a thing for me, Byakuya-sama, to give up everything that matters to you," she objected, returning his kisses as she clung to him._

"_You haven't asked, it is the choice I'm making of my own free will. You are everything that matters to me, Hisana, and no matter what I have to do, no matter what the sacrifices may be, I am going to marry you... If you will have me, that is," he smiled._

_She sniffled, looking into his eyes, a smile slowly gracing her beautiful face. "Hai, of course I will, Byakuya-sama. I want nothing more than to be your wife," she answered, reaching up to brush his hair away from his face, stroking his cheeks._

"_There is nothing in all of the three worlds I want more, either, darling," he said softly, claiming her mouth in a deeper, more passionate kiss._

_She smiled, allowing him to lay her back among the pillows and climb above her as they engaged in sweet, long-lasting, slow love-making for the next several hours until neither one could last any longer. Afterward as they lie basking in the sweet afterglow of their passionate coupling, Byakuya removed the pinky ring his father had given him right before he died, knowing it would be the only one that fit her small hands, and slipped it onto her finger. She smiled and kissed him one last time before curling onto his chest and drifting to sleep. He quickly followed after her, content and peaceful, and ready for whatever they had to face in their future._

Byakuya stirred awake in the almost complete darkness as the sky turned to indigo and the stars began coming out, finding his pillow wet from tears.

_What is wrong with me? Why can I not control my emotions any longer? _He released a melancholy sigh, staring out the window and wondering if Renji had found him in his quarters or if he thought Byakuya just went home early.

_Hisana, I am falling apart without you._


End file.
